


Yuanfen

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, DreamMare - Freeform, Dreamtale, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Memory Loss, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: "I will find you... I will always find you,"When you love someone, you would go to the end of the world to find them.Dream is willing to go to the end of the universe to find Nightmare. Even if he gets his soul broken in the end.*chapter 3 taken down to be reedited and polished*





	1. Nightmares of a life now loss

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is a thing..

_ Dream’s eyes skidded across the pages of the book in his lap. His mind elsewhere as he tried to force himself to read it. It had a fantastic start, then the middle dropped off halfway through.  _

 

_ “Still reading that?” Dream looked up to see his Soulmate hanging upside down in their tree. Nightmare had a bored expression on his face. Dream gave him a crooked smile. _

 

_ “Yes, I am. It was a gift from that kind old lady, ” Dream reminded as he turned his attention back to the book, turning a page.  _

 

_ “You’re bored of it, ” Nightmare’s voice chimed. Dream raised his heads up a bit before shaking his head and looking back.  _

 

_ “No, I am not, ” He denied with a shake of his head.  _

 

_ A rustle of leaves sounded from above Dream, followed by a thud. A warm presence pressed against his side, causing Dream’s soul to flutter. Nightmare reached over his shoulder to a large paragraph. _

 

_ “You see this? Too many complicated words.” Nightmare pointed out. “What does ‘the apple differentiate with splurges of acidity.’ even mean?” Nightmare asked. Dream frowned and shrugged. _

 

_ “I’m not at that part yet, so it doesn't matter.” Dream turned to Nightmare. His mate had a knowing look in his eyes, a fond smirk dancing across his face. _

 

_ “You have no idea, do you?” Nightmare cheekily asked. Dream stuck his tongue out at Nightmare. His mate laughed before leaning and kissing Dream. _

 

_ He closed his eyes and kissed him back. Savoring the feeling of Nightmare kissing him softly.  _

 

_ Thunder boomed over them, causing Dream to jump and break the kiss. His head snapped to the sky. The clouds swirling, turning as black as the apples that resided on tree.  _

 

_ “Nighty? What’s happening?” Dream turned to face him. Instead of his beloved Mate, there was a monster covered in black goop reaching for him.  _

 

_ Dream, jumping back, let out a terrified scream. _

 

A scream ripped its way from Dream’s throat as he jumped up on his bed. His soul pounding in his chest as tears ran down his cheeks.

 

“Dream?!” Ink barged through the door. His eyes clenching his paintbrush as he scanned the room. Ink dropped his brush once he saw no threat. 

 

Dream didn't look at Ink, his hand clenching onto a crescent-shaped necklace that dangled around his neck. His breathing uneven as the tears still flowed. 

 

“Dream?” Ink carefully approached the other. He sat down on bed and reached for the other. Dream flinched at the contact, slinging away from Ink and looking at him for the first time since he entered the room. “Are you okay?”

 

“N-no, ” Dream’s voice quivered. “I am not. I had,” Dream swallowed and tried to calm himself. “I had a  nightmare.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“-and then I woke up.” Dream recalled as Ink slid a cup of tea across the table to him. Ink frown twitched slightly as he took a seat next to Dream with his own cup. 

 

“Are you sure you're okay?” Ink asked carefully. “You seemed pretty  **rattled** .” Dream gave Ink a blank stare as he took a sip of the tea. Ink sighed. “Sorry, I know now isn't the time for puns.” 

 

“no, ” Dream started. “I'm sorry, I know you are trying to cheer me up but that nightmare… it felt so real.” Dream’s fingertips swirled across the edges of his cup. A sad smile dancing across his face. “Almost like before, before I lost him.” He sighed. “Back when we were happy. When  **he** was happy,”

 

Dream shook his head and took another sip. His eyes clenched shut. 

 

“We will find him! Trust me.” Ink encouraged with a smile. He reached over to place a hand on Dream’s arm, only for the other to jerk back.

 

A frown settled on Ink’s face as he let his arm fall onto the table. Ink ignored the small glare he was currently receiving from the other and drink some of the tea. 

 

“what bothers me the most isn't the fact we haven't found him yet.” Dream explained, watching his ‘friend’. “It’s the fact that the last thing we did, was fought before he was taken from me.” Ink looked up to see tears prickling in Dream’s eyesockets. 

 

“He won't know that though!” Ink said. Still trying to cheer the other up. It didn't work, Dreams body tensed.

 

“You’re right. He won’t, ” Dream flashed him a fake smile. “Cause he doesn't even remember me.” The frown he returned and he took a final drink of his tea. “And we have no idea where he is, and I may never see him again.”

 

“You will! But he wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what happened like this,” Ink tried to comfort his friend. Dream blinked and pushed his cup of tea away, his eyes narrowing at his ‘friend’.

 

“I don’t, I blame you.” 


	2. Beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh............
> 
> I wrote until five in the morning. So that explains why it is bad. So please excuse that.

There was a time when Dream was happy. Not that fake, nullified happy he normally is now. But a true happiness, one that made his entire soul feel like its glowing. One he could never control fully, though he never cared.

 

It was back before they ever knew about the multiverse. Before when they didn't need anyone but each other. When it was only the two of them against the world. When they was each others world.

* * *

 

 “Dream!” Smiling, said skeleton didn't move. “Come on, Dream! I know you’re here!” Dream held back a chuckle as he saw feet walk past the tree. Dream held his breath as Nightmare’s voice and steps faded off. He leaned over a little bit, to try and get a better angle.

 

“I think he’s gone.” A whisper came from behind Dream, causing the other to jump and nearly fall. A hand grabbed his shirt and rebalanced him.

 

“You found me, ” Dream said with a laugh in his breathless voice as he turned to his mate. His mate smirked at him.

 

“Of course, I did.” Dream smiled. Closing his eyes, he kissed Nightmare and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck. Dream sighed into the kiss. The hand on his shirt let go and wrapped around his waist, pulling Dream closer.

 

Nightmare pulled back from the kiss but didn't go far. His eyes full of happiness and love. He let out a soft chuckle, his free hand coming up and rubbing Dream’s cheek. Dream lend into the touch, staring up at his mate lovingly.

 

“You know, ” Nightmare began. “You are really, really, ” Nightmare let their mouths barely touch, his eyes never leaving Dream’s. “Bad at hiding.”

 

He pulled away, winking at Dream and shortcutting out of the tree. Dream stood frozen for a second before groaning. Sometimes he hated Nighty. Dream followed his brother’s actions and shortcutted out into the clearing.

 

“that wasn't nice, ” Dream called out, though he couldn't stop the smile filling his face. Nightmare turned to him. A cocky smile on his face as he shrugged.

 

“I'm not nice, ” Nightmare said. He plopped down on the grass and fell back. Dream raised an eyebrow bone at him before going and sitting next to him.

 

Dream stared down at Nightmare. The other continuing to watch the clouds. Dream placed a hand on Nightmare’s forehead, rubbing his thumb across the bone. He heard Nightmare sigh and snuggle into his touch. Dream tilted his head to the side.

 

He scooted his body down so he was level with Nightmare. He let his body fall back. His eyes wondering from Nightmare to the sky.

 

They watched the clouds go by. The feeling of the sun softly shining on them, had Dream’s eye sockets drooping. Dream sighed and snuggled into the body beside him. He felt Nightmare shift his arm to wrap it around Dream’s shoulders and pull him closer. Dream raised his head and laid it on Nightmare’s chest.

 

“Nightmare, ” His mate hummed in acknowledgement. “You are nice. You know that, right?” Dream asked, watching his mates expression.

 

“The people that pass by here don't think so.” Nightmare finally whispered out, causing Dream to frown.

 

“They don't know you. They see you, but they don't stay long enough to know you.” Dream said, Nightmare shrugged his shoulders.

 

“They like you.” Dream frowned and looked away.

 

“That's just their first impression, ” Dream said with a shrug of his own. Nightmare finally looked down at him and gave a ‘seriously’ look.

 

“Isn't first impression important?”

 

“Nah, they can be deceiving.” Dream said with a wave of his hand. “Trust me, you are nice.” A soft smile found its way onto Nightmare’s face.

 

“If you say so, Dream.” Nightmare smiled down at him. Dream smiled and raised up, giving Nightmare a peck on the mouth.

 

Dream kissed Nightmare’s cheek. Pulling back, he smiled fondly down at Nightmare.

 

“I **know** so.” Dream said, Nightmare tried to keep a straight face but snickered and tried to shove Dream off of him. “No! I need cuddles!” Dream exclaimed, clinging to

 

Nightmare groaned in mock annoyance, but the smile on his face shined to Dream. His arms still pushing at Dream as the other clung to him. It ended with Dream rolling on top of Nightmare, hugging his mate and giggling as Nightmare glared.

 

“I guess I can't get rid of you, ” Nightmare said giving up his struggling. Dream giggled and shook his head.

 

“Nope!” Dream said moving his head to the side and smiling down at Nightmare. Nightmare flashed him a smile. He out a finger under Dream’s chin and raised it for a kiss. Dream giggled and kissed back. Dream held onto Nightmare’s cheeks and kept him close.

 

“Am I interrupting?”

 

Dream and Nightmare froze. They broke the kiss. Dream raised his head and sat up. Nightmare followed suit, keeping his arms around Dream in a protective manner.

 

They scanned the area. Nothing. Dream climbed off of Nightmare, reached a hand down to help pull the other up.

 

“Did you-” Dream started only for Nightmare to quickly cut him off.

 

“Hear that? Yeah, I did.” Nightmare said, letting his eyes scan the area.

 

“Oops, sorry, ” The voice sounded again. “Didn't mean to scare you.”

 

A sloshing noise sounded beside Dream. Dream turned his head. His soul freezing and his body tensed. A large black goop mass had appeared beside him. It was too close for comfort to Dream. He called to Nightmare, making the other aware of what was happening.

 

Nightmare swore under his breath, placed his hands on Dream’s shoulders and pulled him back from the goop.

 

Dream and Nightmare’s hands clasped together and held onto each other tightly. Dream could feel his soul stuttering as they backed away from the swirling black liquid. He felt a tug on his arm and he was pulled back and behind Nightmare. A snarl on his mate’s normally blank face.

 

Dream stared in fascination as the goop began to take form of a being near their height. As if it was becoming a person. Dream squeezed Nightmare’s hand.

 

“Nighty, ” Dream whispered under his breath. The figure became more solid appearing. “I think its a person.”

 

“Doesn't matter if they are a threat, ” Nightmare mumbled back. Dream hesitated but nodded.

 

The figure no longer looked like a liquid but was still pitch black. It looked like a skeleton. Dream stumbled back when Nightmare put more distance between them and the monster.

 

Suddenly, color popped onto the monster. Showing off white bones, clothing was a tan brown with a light blue hoodie around his waist and a long paint stained scarf. A hint of that black goop staining the monsters right cheek. His eyes forever changing with every blink.

 

“Hi, I’m Ink, ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't knows how to add Ink without it being cringe.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and have a good day
> 
> -why did Nightmare and Dream freak out? Simple. They normally can hear someone getting close to their tree. So to hear a voice out of nowhere with no warning was surprising.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? 
> 
> Eh...please leave a comment and have a good day.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @ Krystal-Twi for more stories/updates.


End file.
